


craft my heart

by taeilsbf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternative Universe - Minecraft, Angst, Australia, Chan Stray Kids, Crack, Fluff, Food, Forgive Me, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Villagers, Minecraft house, Mpreg, No Smut, No Smut Obviously dude wtf, Reality TV, Romance, Steve x Chan, Stripper!Bang Chan, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bang chan/steve - Freeform, craft my heart, not explicit, stray kids x minecraft, village, woochan - Freeform, wow is about minecraft steve don't even lie to me, wowwww (s)he's hot! hot hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsbf/pseuds/taeilsbf
Summary: “Your eyes are really pretty,” he said before he could stop himself, but he didn’t regret it when the other’s smile grew wide.“Yours are too. I’m Steve,” he introduced himself politely, still smiling at Chan who felt his cheeks warming up. He was charming too, could this guy get any better?“I’m Bangchan, but you can just call me Chan,” he said. Steve opened his mouth to reply but Chan cut him off, “Or.. Chris works too.”-Life was boring for Chan, he was tired of the same rectangular heads and big noses he saw everyday in the village and at work. Everything changed when he met Steve, who was so square and perfect and... Different. His heart fluttered the moment he saw the other, it was love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ur boy, kevin (aka taeil's boyfriend) hope you enjoy my masterpiece. lots of time and effort went into this! love u minecraft steve xoxo

Chan rolled his eyes as he looked into the crowd that surrounded the stage he was standing on. He was tired of seeing the same faces looking at him with the same expression, all of them with their big noses and rectangular heads.

He was tired of the plain village he lived in, there wasn’t a place for him other than on this stage. Hands gripping the pole in front of him, he started going around it slowly on his tiptoes and then wrapped one leg around it, letting the other stay straight out as he went down the pole until the leg around it reached the ground.

He pushed back up, going around it again and performing another move, putting all of his effort into it. This was his hobby, passion and job. It might not pay the best, but he loved it. He was close with his co-workers (most of them were much too young to work there, I mean seriously! Thankfully, they weren’t allowed on stage.)

Chan, or his stage name, Bangchan, was the star of it all. Everybody in the village knew him for his dancing and he was proud of it too. He loved to show it off and he loved the attention he received from doing it.

When he stood up again after a while of performing, sweat rolling down his face and heavy breathing leaving his mouth, he saw something he had never seen before.

The strangers head was perfectly square, nose not big like the villagers, he was clad in a blue shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, his skin was tan and his legs and arms were thick. Chan was interested immediately.

The stranger turned his head more towards the stage and locked eyes with Chan who suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The square headed man had the most beautiful blue eyes that Chan had ever had the blessing to witness. His smile was large, and his bangs were cut very short. The haircut might have been simple, and kind of awful honestly, but Chan loved it. He loved it because it was new, it was interesting and it wasn’t the villagers.

“This dance is dedicated to someone special,” Chan said, seduction laced heavily in his words and he gripped the pole tightly. Now was his time to shine, to show this person who he is and leave a mark in his memory forever.

‘Wow’ by 2RACHA blasted throughout the whole club, and Chan was feeling himself. As soon as the beat dropped he worked his body well, doing every impressive thing he could remember. He smirked in victory when he saw the stranger leave whatever conversation he was in and come to the stage to watch.

Leaving the pole, he went closer to the edge of the stage where the square headed man was and he slut dropped in front of him, pushing himself back up and sending a wink towards him. His performance ended with that, the villagers cheering loudly as Chan left the stage and went to cool off. He hoped the stranger was still there, he hoped he could learn the other’s name and where he’s from.

When he went back out, his eyes landed on the boy immediately. He strutted over and put his hand on the stranger’s wide shoulder, trying to contain his gasp when the boy turned around and met eyes with Chan. He wanted to stare into those blue eyes for eternity.

“Your eyes are really pretty,” he said before he could stop himself, but he didn’t regret it when the other’s smile grew wide.

“Yours are too. I’m Steve,” he introduced himself politely, still smiling at Chan who felt his cheeks warming up. He was charming too, could this guy get any better?

“I’m Bangchan, but you can just call me Chan,” he said. Steve opened his mouth to reply but Chan cut him off, “Or.. Chris works too.”

Steve nodded, “You have a cute name. Where you from, baby?”

Chan felt his cheeks warm up. He was used to being called pet names from the villagers but when Steve said it, it made his heart feel fuzzy. “Australia,” he finally answered.

“Oh, I’ve never been to that biome,” Steve said. “Take me sometime?”

“Maybe I will,” Chan said lowly, he could practically see the red on Steve’s face. He glanced at the clock, his shift was almost over. Steve followed his eyesight and smirked.

“One more dance for me baby? Then we can go somewhere after this?” Chan always denied customers when they requested something like this- but Steve was different. It was love at first sight… His thick arms and legs, his big hands and choppy hair. His clothes that seemed faded and skin that was kissed by the sun.. _God_, Chan wishes he was the sun that got to lay it’s lips so graciously onto Steve’s precious smooth skin. Chan could tell Steve went outside a lot, he probably worked out too.. He bet mentally that Steve was strong and could lift Chan off his feet in an instant…

He almost drooled at the thought, Steve’s skin probably tasted like sweat and hard work… Chan loved that taste the most. He noticed Steve was staring, he had almost forgotten to answer.

“Anything for you~” Chan practically sang. He went back onto the stage. He didn’t want Steve’s money, he wanted his heart. If this was the way too it then God Damn It he’d dance until he couldn’t move anymore.

Some song with heavy bass was blasting, just the perfect type of song to dance to… He got to work immediately, trying to maintain eye contact with Steve the entire time. He was a bit exhausted and his shift ended with the song. He got off stage and went to change, looking for Steve again when he was back.

Chan was now dressed in tight skinny jeans and a random loose black shirt he had thrown on earlier before leaving for work, it wasn’t the most attractive thing in the world but he wanted to get to know Steve better, not completely impress him. He wanted to know the real Steve and he wanted the Real Steve to know him…

“Hey Baby, you ready?” Steve asked, startling Chan out of his thoughts. Chan met Steve’s eyes again and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, he wanted to give his life to Steve and they had only met today. He was just… Different than all the villagers. He was different than everybody in this world.

“Yeah, I hope we aren’t going anywhere fancy.. Not exactly dressed for the occasion.” Chan laughed shyly, a small smile on his face that wouldn’t fall. He was so happy, he hadn’t been this happy in years…

“Don’t worry Channie, you’re cute no matter what.” Steve’s big hands brushed against Chan’s cheek. He felt warmth spread in that spot, he was blushing already. Steve’s skin felt just as he had imagined, his hands were rough from work but smooth at the same time… He wanted to devour Steve right there.

“Let’s go then,” Chan said, pulling Steve towards the door. He heard the other laugh deeply, making goosebumps appear on his arms. He was so excited to see where they would go together, the village wasn’t that big after all. He opened his mouth to ask, but Steve seemed to read his thoughts.

“We're going to my house.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chan walked into Steve’s house, it was spacious. The walls were oak, stone lining the bottom. His floor was also oak and the roof was just the right height. It smelled nice and you could faintly hear the noises of mobs outside. He felt safe in the house regardless, he had Steve there to protect him.

“Want me to cook dinner?” Steve asked from behind Chan, the noise of the front door shutting followed shortly after. Chan had forgotten how hungry he was until Steve mentioned food. His stomach was aching, dancing all day was hard when you wake up later and don’t have time to eat.

“Yes please, I am  _ starving _ ,” Chan said, wandering further into the house. Steve turned the little stove on, putting some coal and what Chan assumed was pork chop. It was like the other could read his mind…

Chan found the bedroom, it was small and there was a window by the bed. A few torches were hung on the walls, illuminating the room just right. His bed was red, a classic colour. Of course, at the moment, there were no other bed colours... He was sure designing houses would be out of control if that would ever happen, he got lost in his thoughts just thinking about all the different colours of beds there could be.

He came back to the kitchen area to eat, Steve had served him and watched him carefully as he ate. It made Chan slightly self conscious but he was so hungry…. He quickly devoured the pork chop and silence set between the two.

There was some kind of tension… Chan couldn’t put his finger on it. “Do you come from here?” he asked in an attempt to relieve the silence.

“I travel lots, I’m honestly not even sure where I spawned anymore… And You said you’re from a biome called  _ Australia _ , Right?” Chan nodded in response, “What’s it like there?”

“ _ Hot _ ,” he stressed. “It’s really nice, I want to take you one day.. You’ll love it.”

“Does everybody there sound like you?” Steve asked, a weird look in his eye.

“..Sound like me?” Chan repeated, trying to understand what Steve was asking. “OH, you mean my accent? Then, most people.. I mean I guess it just depends what part you’re from?” Chan tried to explain, Steve nodding in response.

“Well… I like this “accent” thing you’re talking about.. It’s sexy,” Steve purred and Chan’s face grew red. Nobody was ever this straightforward to him, his stomach was swirling. Chan was surprisingly shy for a stripper. “You’re so cute baby.”

“Y-You are too, Steve..” Chan mumbled, wishing he was wearing long sleeves to fool with. Instead, he fooled with the end of his shirt. Steve’s hand was put over Chan’s, causing him to look up suddenly.

“I like when you say my name, Chan.” The way Steve said that make goosebumps appear again, he really liked Steve. He hoped they could stay together forever. It was more than just physical attraction as well, his personality seemed good. Chan could already tell…

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked quietly, Chan felt dizzy. He wanted this from the second he laid eyes upon Steve. Chan could only nod, his words wouldn’t work.

“Use your voice baby…” Steve said, getting out of his chair and coming closer to Chan. He was towering over the other, Chan gulped.

“Y-yes Steve… Kiss me,” he whispered as Steve’s square shaped head came closer and closer. He could see every pixel detail on the other’s face, his blue eyes and tan skin. His messy hair, and god… His lips…. His lips that were almost on his… The moment was heated, his face was warm and his body was warm… Steve was warm.

Their lips met slowly, it was like a puzzle finally being put into place. His lips were soft, Chan wondered if he used chapstick regularly or if he was just born perfect. The kiss got harder- sweeter and hotter. Chan’s hands found themselves tangled in Steve’s messy hair, dragging him further forward. He pulled away briefly to breathe and then connected them again.

It was perfect, everything felt right. Steve’s body against his, Steve’s hair and his skin and his  _ lips  _ against Chan’s lips. One thing lead to another and Chan was on Steve’s bed….

  
  


* * *

Chan had rolled out of bed, running to find the bathroom and losing all the contents in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this… He had been feeling a bit sick in the mornings for a while now so he wasn’t sure if this was what he thought it was or not… He pulled himself up to his feet, getting a bit dizzy at first. Steve was still sound asleep and Chan didn’t want to wake him up. Even though his stomach hurt badly, he left Steve’s house to go to the nearby store and buy a pregnancy test.

He snuck back into the house and checked on Steve, he was still asleep. Chan was glad he seemed to be a heavy sleeper- or so he thought… Chan took the test and felt sick to his stomach again, but it was for a different reason this time…

Chan was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but last chapter is longer!! thankx for reading, as always i lopve u miencraft steve hahahahah xoxox ^3^ (thdats me ksising minecraft steve)
> 
> twt: shineetour


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re what?” Steve said loudly, clearly in shock. He was standing in the kitchen, the early square shaped sun was rising and light was peeking through the windows. Chan decided that being direct would be better, this wasn’t a completely unexpected reaction.

“I- I’m pregnant, Steve..” Chan mumbled, shoving the pregnancy test into his hand. Steve looked down at it, many different emotions flashing through his eyes.

“It’s not mine. There’s no way,” Steve said in disbelief.

“It can’t be anyone else's, Steve… Don’t make this difficult,” Chan pleaded, he wasn’t ready to be a father so soon but there’s nothing Chan could do about it now. He would have to quit his job today, the job he had worked so hard at for years… He wasn’t the only one upset here. “You’re being selfish Steve.. Please..” Chan’s voice cracked.

“Prove it to me. If you can prove that I'm the father of the baby growing in your stomach then I will raise him with you.” Steve said, putting the test down somewhere. Chan was confused.

“How in the world do you expect me to prove that to you, Steve?” Chan exclaimed desperately, tears were still threatening to spill. If Steve wouldn’t believe him, he wasn’t sure he could raise a child all on his own… There was no way it could be someone else’s kid, unless it was…

No. It couldn’t have been… Then again, Chan had been sick most mornings and a bit moody.. But there was no way it could be from his ex, Kim Woojin. They had only recently broken up, he was an adventure but they just couldn’t work through problems and in the end, Woojin left the village. He had only met a few people that weren’t like the villagers, there was Woojin and Steve of course.. A few other passerbyers that he never got to talk with as well, but it was rare.

He had moved on, he wanted to be with Steve. Not with Woojin, even if there was some part that had feelings for the other still there was nothing to do BUT move on.

“I have an idea,” Steve said ominously, slightly scaring Chan.

  


* * *

“Let’s welcome Chan to the Maury show!” The host said and a camera panned to Chan who sat in a chair uncomfortably. He had no idea how this happened, why is he playing along with Steve’s stupid idea? He would have rather raised the kid alone than dealing with this bullshit.

He had never even HEARD of this show before, it was some reality show… Maybe something like Dr. Phil? Chan wasn’t completely sure how they were going to prove it but… Chan sighed mentally, it was whatever. Steve was sitting on a chair by him as well, the host was in between them.

“So… Today, we have here Bang Chan and Steve. Chan is pregnant with what he _SAYS_ is Steve’s kid!” the host looks out into the crowd and paused dramatically… “But is it _ really _?” The crowd erupted into cheers and screams for no reason. Chan hated television shows.

The host continued, “We did some digging into Chan’s background-” Chan felt fear. All he felt was fear… They couldn’t POSSIBLY bring out…No…. How would they know that anyways?

“-So let’s welcome Kim Woojin!” Chan’s mouth went dry as he watched his ex come out on stage. How did they not run into each other backstage? Why did Woojin agree to this and.. HOW did they even find him? Woojin threw him a glance that made Chan’s stomach feel funny.

Thousands of questions ran through his head, even the baby in his stomach was forgotten as he looked at Woojin. God Woojin looked so good… He saw Steve out of the corner of his eye and straightened himself out again. Woojin wasn’t a part of his life anymore, Steve was.

“Is the baby Steve’s or is it Woojin’s?” The host asked, looking into the crowd rather than at Chan.

“It’s uh.. It’s Steve’s,” Chan mumbled, not feeling so sure of himself anymore. He was starting to get anxious, why did he agree to this? 

“Well, we’re about to find out!” Chan hated the enthusiastic tone in the hosts voice. He didn’t want this anymore, he took everything back he didn’t want to know whose baby it is. He looked at Steve desperately again, he wishes he could take everything back.

A drumroll was heard over the speakers, it felt like Chan’s heart was about to bust through his chest. He was going to cry, he made eye contact with Woojin and really started tearing up this time. He hated Woojin for leaving him, he hated himself for letting Woojin leave.. He hated Steve, he hated the village, he hated-

“STEVE…” Chan released a deep breath, he knew it was Steve’s… “THE BABY IS NOT YOURS!”

His heart sunk to his stomach, he looked at Steve first and noticed the relieved look on his face. Chan was afraid to look at Woojin, but his eyes automatically traveled there. His heart was going wild, Woojin was already looking at him with a weird look.

Not a disgusted look… More like, apologetic? Chan didn’t have words, even if he did, they wouldn’t come out. The rest of the show went like a blur, it ended and he was already backstage. Steve had left without even saying goodbye like the whore that he was… Why did everybody leave him in the end?

“I’m so sorry.” The words knocked him out of his thoughts, he looked up from where he was standing and saw Woojin. His mouth went dry again, the boy made him so confused. He thought he was over Woojin but this just.. It was messing with him.

“For what? Leaving me behind with nothing but a fucking broken heart? Take your apology somewhere else, Woojin,” Chan spat and looked away. He was mad, but was he really? He didn’t want to say that. He wanted to say sorry too.

“Please, Chan.. Please,” Woojin pleaded with him. His tone sounded so desperate, Chan couldn’t even pretend to be mad. His expression softened when he looked at Woojin’s features.

“Okay. You get one chance, don’t fuck up,” Chan said sternly, standing up slowly. “Are we talking about this here or do you want to go out somewhere?”

“Do you want to go to a restaurant or my place because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Woojin said, watching Chan closely with that same weird look on his face.

“Let’s just go to your place Woojin. You’re wasting my time.”  
  


* * *

The house was rented in the village, it looked almost identical to every other house in the stupid village. It was a normal wood, fairly small with only a bed and a table. There was a small window, the entire house was so small they could both barely fit in together.

Chan hated the village houses, they felt more like prisons than houses… He wasn’t going to be here for that long anyways, it was making him think about his future in this village. He would have to quit his job and probably live in one of these small houses, hearing _hmmmm_ all the time from his neighbours. He was going to cry thinking about it…

“Chan? You can sit down at the table,” Woojin said to Chan who was clearly zoned out. He shut the door and sat at the table like Woojin suggested, waiting for Woojin to say whatever he wanted to. This entire situation was so uncomfortable.

“Chan… I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking when I left. I was just so angry at you and confused, you made me feel so much all at once and I couldn’t take it. It was irrational, and honestly speaking?” Woojin was sat across from Chan, his hand on the table slowly inching towards Chan's. He knew he should pull his hand away, but he didn’t. Woojin’s long fingers laced with his and Chan’s heart was beating like crazy.

“I never got over you,” Woojin whispered, his voice slightly cracking along with Chan’s heart. He was so mad at Woojin when the entire thing was his fault.. He didn’t quit his job and Woojin had wanted out of the village so badly, he begged Chan to go with him but Chan was afraid of change. He watched Woojin leave and regretted it everyday.

He was ready for the question Woojin was about to ask, he was so excited he choked on his breath.

“Leave this place with me right now Chan. I won’t ask you again if you say no, I’ll stay out of your life for good this time an—”

“Yes. Yes, _ God _Woojin I will leave this place with you.” Chan interrupted, gripping Woojin’s hand tighter. His eyelashes were wet, he was going to start sobbing. He missed Woojin so much more than he thought.

Woojin stood up, fingers still laced with Chan’s. They had nothing to lose but each other. It was dark outside but no mob in the world could stop them when they’re together.

Chan and Woojin left the village hand in hand, a big future ahead of them in the vast cubical world. This was just the beginning, there was so much left to discover and defeat, so many new friends to meet. They would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankx for reading my minecraft steve x bang chan fic!!!! they would've been such a cute couple,,, but alas! woojin is the father and chan couldn't be happier... maybe stay tuned for a sequel ;) no promises.. i have a very busy life with many great works of literature planned out.  
— kevin (aka taeil's boyfriend) xoxoxo
> 
> -
> 
> twt: shineetour


End file.
